Meeting a god
by bladeofjudgement
Summary: Well, during train driving to work I got this idea and the urge to write it down, so here it is. Please read and enjoy. It's just a possible meeting of Naruto and Rikudou. Have fun bladeofjudgemnet (also why not visiting my Deviantart: /)


**Meeting a god**

Everyone on the battlefield is nearly death even Naruto and Bee. Everyone throw everything they got at the Juubi yet ii was not enough. Neji wasn't the only important friend of Naruto that has died in this battle. Kiba, Shino have fallen as well and Rock Lee won't do much longer too. Even after opening the eight gates, his current condition is already beyond death but he always could endures more than most. Yet he will die soon as well. The rest is laying flat and only Bee and Naruto atop their beasts hardly life anymore. Both, especially Naruto is far into despair right now. "How, how can this be? How can it be so strong, even stronger than me after the other half of the Kyuubi my father had joint mine and was whole again and the allied Ninja Force together. We don't stand a chance against it. Even father and the other Hokage are out of action right now and they are reanimations. If it wasn't for Susanoo protecting Sasuke and Sakura the last attack would have probably killed them as well. Is there really no way? Although I promised everyone to end this war and bring peace back, the people especially dear to me keep dying. I'm starting to think myself it is impossible to end all this hate. But there must be a way… At least this masked monster is out as well but he is not the thread here… I must try on."

He collects his last resort strength to pull out one more punch and takes the Juubi head on. However, it is no good, it defends with a punch as well and paw and fist meet. Naruto is stopped and no matter how hard he tries it's not budging a single millimeter. Then as he touches the body of the beast strength flows back in him while the Juubi seems to put in less force. Naruto sudden is in some dark room and hears a voice. A shady figure starts to form. After it finished Naruto sees a person very similar looking to him, just older and with kind of priest and ninja gear mixed before it forms him when he has Kyuubi cloak. So it is normal he is confused.

"WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!" The figurine starts to talk in a quiet and calm voice that shows determination and kindness in his pitch. A voice that seems out of this world, yet an important part of it as well. "So you will be the one reforming this world again, continuing my striving for peace…" He ends this sentence with a thinking pause. "I always feared this could happen and knew my strength must live one. Since I wasn't sure that my older son had the right character I wanted to give the younger one all my power and yet he was my son and I couldn't leave him with nothing. I hoped they will work together to continue my will but it seems they couldn't. I changed so much to be better and yet I couldn't properly look after my own kids and grow them up to fine men. Now, this fail again brings the world back to the brink of annihilation." The person sighs with self doubt. Naruto doesn't get anything of it. "Who are you, what do you want?" He nervously looks around, obvious concerned about the battle as he speaks with this strange guy. "Don't worry; right now you are in an isolated room beyond time and space that I created. As you just hit the Juubi I sensed something waking up this small part of me that was in the sealed Juubi and all the tailed demons I split it into. You are very strong and posses my spirit. I'd even tend to say you better then I was when I was 17. Well, you have the power of Kurama with you that I hadn't back then. You even cleansed his malice which I never was able from the Juubi. I can imagine you to be my successor." "What are you talking about…"

Outside everyone is frozen over to what happens to Naruto, a cloak as big as the Juubi looking like him in Chakra-cloak mode and eyes similar to the Rinnegan but slightly different. They call for him but he doesn't react, he can't hear him from where he is.

"From this short time we saw each other I could learn everything about your live and I'm happy to know that you most likely will also stop the spiral of hate between the descendants of my sons. You call Sasuke your brother and coincidently he is, in a very distant line. Right now you both work together just as I wished with my sons but without my full power you can't win just yet. Eventually you both may awake the god's eye power and I hope if that happens you both strive for peace or it will be worse than the situation the world is in right now. However, I have little concern that this might happen. This little what is left from me right now will assist you in stopping the Juubi and if you work together with Sasuke and you combine your strength you should also be able to revive most that have fallen in this war."

Outside the Naruto giant pummels the Juubi and it's just taking hits, for Naruto it seems to be very easy. The rest of the alliance is speechless on what Naruto just does. Bee starts to rap about the Juubis beating from Naruto. The Juubi is flailed badly but has immense stamina and still stands. Naruto's assault is getting slower.

Inside the room again, Naruto and Rikudo talk more. "Well it is taken a beating though it won't be enough if it is just you, even with my assistance. However, soon the Chakra seeping into your friend should power him up quiet a bit." Naruto stares at his mirror image. "Hey, mirror guy who are you?

Outside Sasuke is feeling the power. "What is this? I feel an incredible, much stronger power then ever before…" His Susanoo gets brighter and also gets Rinnegan like eyes but also different from those Nagato and Madara had or the giant Chakra cloaked Naruto has. Soon he starts to put Sakura aside, hesitates a second and starts attacking the Juubi from behind. Unknowingly he uses immense powerful new Jutsu he never had before. He uses these Ninjutsu like nothing and it hails at the Juubi. Finally, the Juubi seems to slowly go down.

"Well Naruto, the power of the sage is to form and bring life as well as to delude and destroy. Simple put the power of life and dead." He closes in to Naruto putting his hand on his shoulder. "My will isn't infinite though am addressed as a god but you seem to overhaul me in this. Now, even with me being the creator of the teachings today known as Ninjutsu, henceforth being called the founder of the Ninja world, I'm not all-knowing. I can't tell you much more about the Juubi then what you already know. But what I can tell you is that I couldn't find a way of entirely destroying the Juubi nor about its origin. Though destroying it would also mean destroying the nine tailed demons and they wouldn't be fond of it but I believe after all you went through with Kurama and him becoming your friend you wouldn't allow him to be destroyed, despite the dormant danger. This never give up attitude though may be the right thing to prevent any future comings of the Juubi, if the other Jinchuriki become like you. Anyway, the Juubi appeared just so and I was the only one powerful enough to stop its rampage and prevent annihilation. It may have been created by human's dark hearts or just a being that exists and travels from world to world to destroy. To stop it, it can only be sealed away so there always will be Jinchuriki like you. Then it's up to these Jinchuriki and their surroundings to do the good thing. "

He circles around Naruto like checking him out and then looking into his eyes. Naruto seems nervous but then answers something himself "Then I promise to you as well to change the world, mirror me."

Rikoudo smiles "I'm sure I can believe you. Now, when your friend pinned down the Juubi you have to do much stuff at once or this will never end, revive the Jinchuriki with your soul and split the Juubi into 9, the small parts of your and the 8 tails chakra will come back at you and a sudden, overwhelming flash of hate and darkness will wander over you, under any circumstance you must stand firm and not falter or it won't work and not give in to these feelings. Then at the same time you must use the seal you used in your mind to keep Kurama quiet after freeing him to re-seal the tailed beast in their former Jinchuriki." Naruto interrupts him

"And how do I know how to do it or rather why can't you do it if it is so dangerous for everyone else, I don't want any more to suffer because of all this?"

He sighs, "I can't, my will and my presence isn't strong enough for this, though all will still remain a part of the Bijuu since it's a part of their character and personality by now it won't last for this. You will see how it works while you doing it and you have just this one try but I'm confident you manage. The eyes and your spirit will show it. Then comes the probably hardest part for you, you need to keep concentrating really hard and really long to close the seals and use all of your wish and soul to revive as many as possible of those who have fallen in this war, you might even be able to re-create all this reanimations you fought and free them from their seal without fearing about them ever be controlled. Still, better concentrate on those who were still living at the start of this war. You, in any way will be able to prevent further access to them for control under this life defying Edo Tensai..."

"Really, I can revive everyone like they never have died and it isn't like the Edo Tensai, making them just puppets for some ill intending demon?" "Yes, this is the power of the Sage of Six Paths and the Rinne'gan though you most likely will die and if not; you at least will be out for a few days or weeks" Beaming Naruto excited goes on "If I can undo this horror mainly caused of me as a Jinchuriki so this masked man could get his plans rolling I gladly give up my life for others!" The sage is very relieved. "I have a good feeling that you will make it, your will of devotion can overcome death, even without the eyes." They laugh. "If this is done the war will be over but be aware, peace is nothing you can achieve by winning a war, in fact war happening as such is just simply stupidity where no one can win yet many people can't see that and they will push towards it. This struggle, you can call this a war as well, in another sense. This strive for peace is an ongoing project where every generation needs to work together to have it. Therefore my advice to you when you have children, keep a good eye on them and make them to follow the never ending path of peace. If you and everyone does this peace isn't just wishful thinking or a dream, it becomes real and goes on." Smiling he turns away, even a hint of tears is on the sages face. "Don't worry mirror sage; I'm not planning to fail. For this short talk I really started to like you _(though I wonder how many people live in my mind hehe…)_. Lean back and watch I will end this cursed hate." While Rikoudo faints away "I heard that, you would wonder but anyway, keep going, now is your age of a new sage where you shoulder so much but you never gave in the pressure during the past though sometimes you startle but never gave up. Be smart with your strength you bear high responsibility. See ya again. You have moments to get ready."

"Then let's do it."

End


End file.
